Siko Serkis
Siko Serkis ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er ist der Besitzer und Zirkusdirektor von "Siko Serkis' exquisite Exhibition of the Bizarre and Obscure", wo er sich auch jahrelang als Strong Man betätigt hat, sowie der Anführer des Stables CarniVale. 2017 konnte er den King of the Ring gewinnen und später den ECW Global Heavyweight Title erringen. Biographie Jahrelang haben Serkis und seine Gefolgschaft von Freaks und Ausnahmetalenten ihr Geld mit einem Wanderzirkus verdient. Doch das Geschäft läuft schlecht, die Leute waren immer weniger dazu bereit Geld dafür auszugeben um "diese Freaks" zu sehen. Die Zuschauerzahlen sanken immer weiter und der Zirkus stand kurz vor dem Bankrott. Als sie zufällig in der gleichen Stadt wie ECW Halt machten, merkte Serkis, dass das Potential für Freak Shows bei Weitem noch nicht ausgeschöpft war, man sie nur größer, pompöser... ja... gewalttätiger aufziehen musste. Und nicht nur das, nach der Show des SAW-Brands waren viele Leute durchaus in Geberlaune und hatten Lust auf mehr, so dass sie dem Zirkus einen erfolgreichen Abend an den Kassen bescherten. Kein Wunder also, dass sich der Zirkusdirektor dazu entschied dem Zuschauermagneten vorerst hinterherzureisen... Es dauerte nicht lange bis die GMs bemerkten, dass ein Zirkus die Organisation verfolgte. Sie beschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und besuchten eine Vorstellung, die gleich nach ECW stattfand. Sie waren begeistert und nahmen Kontakt zum Zirkusdirektor auf. Kurz darauf schlossen sie einen Kooperationsvertrag, der es dem Zirkus ermöglichte ihnen weiterhin zu folgen, wenn dafür vier Zirkusleute fortan dem Roster der ECW beitraten. So debütierte der CarniVale bei ECW #100 in einem Match gegen die ACA WrestleWorld Inc. Alte Bekannte Nach ihrem ersten Match lief Siko Serkis ein alter Bekannter über den Weg. CHUCK. Diesem warf er vor vor einigen Jahren den Zirkus im Stich gelassen zu haben. Er habe sie als Zirkusdirektor an den finanziellen Ruin gebracht und dann einfach seine Taschen gepackt. Serkis musste das Ruder übernehmen und den Karren aus dem Dreck ziehen. CHUCK war anderer Ansicht und verwehrte den Zirkusleuten eine Entschuldigung, so dass der Zirkusrat entschloss, dass er bestraft werden musste. Sie entschieden sich knapp gegen das gefürchtete Glücksrad und wollten die ehemalige menschliche Kanonenkugel stattdessen zum Mond schießen. Buchstäblich. Leider zerbrach die alte, verrostete Kanone jedoch bei dem Versuch und CHUCK konnte entkommen. Es ging noch einige Wochen hoch her, bis Serkis sich schließlich entschied, dass die Sache ein für allemal geklärt werden müsse. Und zwar im Ring. R.I.P. Clarence Alles Begann mit dem Besuch von Pedro Sanchez bei einer Vorstellung von Serkis. Beim Versuch einen Groupie zu beeindrucken, scheiterte dieser vergeblich daran Bertha, die fette, bärtige Lady zu heben und musste sich dann auch noch belustigende Kommentare von Serkis und den Fans dazu anhören. Dies führte zu einem Racheplan, bei dem Sanchez eines Nachts einige Zirkustiere aus ihren Käfigen befreite und so für ein großes Chaos sorgte, bei dem er sogar viele Menschenleben riskierte. Die örtliche Polizei sah das ebenso und erschoss darauf hin den alten, zahnlosen Löwen Clarence. Nachdem Sanchez sich dann zu diesem "Scherz" bekannte, platzte Serkis der Kragen. Er schlug ihn nieder und sperrte ihn seinerseits in einen Käfig. Wieder tagte der Zirkus, wieder war das Glücksrad oder noch drastischere Strafen im Gespräch, doch am Ende reichte ihm aber dann die Aussicht darauf, Sanchez selbst Schmerz zufügen zu können. Und zwar im Ring. Strong Men Kurz darauf stellte Serkis Ansprüche auf den Unlimited Title von Max Power und plante dabei dessen Wutausbrüche für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Er forderte ihn zu einer Strongman Challenge heraus, bei der es darum ging Bertha zu heben. Durch einen alten Zirkustrick, scheiterte Power jedoch kläglich und musste sich dem Gespött Serkis' aussetzen, der Bertha locker heben konnte. Dies nahm Power als Anlass zu trainieren. Lange und hart, ohne Pause, so viel, dass Serkis den erschöpften Champion bei einer späteren Konfrontation einfach auskontern konnte. Power sah ein, dass er Trainingspausen einlegen musste und kam Wochen später zurück in den Zirkus um die Challenge erneut anzutreten. Diesmal legte er so viel Kraft in den Versuch, dass er die Kettenvorrichtung, mit der Bertha am Boden befestigt war einfach abreißen konnte und die bärtige Lady durch eine Drehorgel suplexte. Daraufhin setzte er das Titelmatch an, welches Power gewinnen konnte. Unfreiwilliger Anführer Serkis gestand seine Niederlage ein und zollte Power Respekt. Außerdem kritisierte er den frisch debütierten Spiritum Novum, der in der vorherigen Show den NXT-Gewinner Nanook zerstört und verletzt hatte. Dies rief den General Manager Klaas Körbler auf den Plan, der Serkis zur Strafe in ein Handicap Match gegen Tigran Papazyan, Magnus Gustafsson und Goodhope Mortimer steckte, welches er trotz aufopferndem Kampf schließlich verlor. Natürlich ließ der Zirkusdirektor dies nicht auf sich sitzen und sammelte seine Männer aus dem CarniVale. Nach und nach bildete sich eine wachsende Front gegen die Machenschaften Körblers und des Spiritum Novums. Auch Kaa Haali, Cyrus und der Xtreme Xpress gesellten sich an die Seite des CarniVale. Der Krieg entbrannte und dabei wurde Serkis nach und nach in die Anführerrolle gedrängt, vor allem da Haali durch Familienangelegenheiten abgelenkt und Cyrus schließlich verletzt wurde. So steuerte alles auf ein großes Elimination Match bei der Survivor Series zu bei der es um die Jobs der General Manager Körbler und Follower, sowie um die Zukunft ECWs gehen sollte. Da Team ECW eine Woche vor der Series ihr dritter Mann abhanden gekommen war, waren die Aussichten auf Erfolg eher schlecht, doch in letzter Sekunde kehrte Nanook, mit dem alles begonnen hatte, zurück und schloss sich Team ECW an. Bei der Series gab es jedoch kein klares Ergebnis, da das Match in einem wilden Brawl endete. Die Schlachten wurden ununterbrochen fortgeführt, so dass daraufhin ein Entscheidungsmatch bei der Tenth Anniversary Show angesetzt wurde. Alle zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch stehenden Mitglieder Team ECWs und des Spiritums sollten dann aufeinandertreffen. Einer nach dem anderen fiel aus, so dass am Ende nur noch Nanook und Ali Bin Way übrig waren. Alles sah so aus, als könnte Way und Körbler triumphieren, doch der Underdog Nanook kämpfte sich zurück und schaffte die Sensation, rettete ECW. Serkis selbst hatte das Match verpasst, da er und Haali aufgrund Serkis' Führung aneinandergerieten und so einer hinterhältigen Attacke zum Opfer fielen. Erfolge *King of the Ring-Sieger 2017 Titel *1x ECW Global Heavyweight Champion SAW100 * Platz 25 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 4 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 3 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2017: Sieger der Kategorien "Fehde des Jahres" (Team ECW vs. The Subversion) & "Match des Jahres" (Siko Serkis vs. Zack Sabre Jr. beim King of the Ring) * Year End Awards 2018: Sieger der Kategorien "Wrestler des Jahres", Stable des Jahres (mit CarniVale) & Fehde des Jahres (CarniVale vs. Roter Bund) Wissenswertes *Ursprünglich sollte der Name Siko Serkis englisch ausgesprochen werden und somit eine Anspielung auf Psycho Circus darstellen, doch bei seinem Debütmatch sprachen ihn die Kommentatoren Triple F und Follower "deutsch" aus, was in einem osteuropäischen Klang resultierte und schließlich zu Serkis' rumänischem Background führte. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler